Randy Cunningham/Quotes
Last Stall on the Left *Okay, what's in the suit. I...I'm in the suit! I just gotta believe in me! *Remember to tip those lunch ladies! *Come on, baby, lay some secret ninja knowledge on me... *I believe in me; I believe in me; I believe in me kicking your butt! *I wouldn't say I'm getting pwned... *Aw man, I am getting pwned. *I don't know how it works, but the ninja suit is the straight-up cheese. *Now as the Ninja I must be prepared at any time to do this (punches air), and this (kicks air), and how could I forget this? (kicks air) *Ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, aaannnddd ninja punch! (does back flip) *No, Howard, this stinks. Smoke bomb! (throws down smoke bomb) *I think he has to wait for like a monster or robot to attack... *I NEED. TO USE. THE BATHROOM. Got Stank *Hey, why don't you come up with the plan for once. (laughs) *Yeah, now we're just two freshmen kickin' it in speedos. Nothin' embarrasing about that. *I have to de-stank him bro!! *So here's a question Bucky. What's going on here... L-like in this area..? *I do not feel right about beating up a band geek but... So U Think U Can Stank *Randy, name's Randy. Known you my whole life. *Schweet! They know both our names! Plan worked! Ten out of ten! McFists of Fury *Monica was hot, but that's ridiculous. *Aw come on! That was a great line! *But you can't be the bad guy! You're Hannibal McFist! You manifacture awesome! *But what better mask for a villian than the most beloved man in town! Gossip Boy *Every once in a while my ninja-ing takes me to a wicked gross place I call the schnasty zone. *Ninja sprint! *Ninja stop, ninja stop, ninja stop.....!! *Aw, shnasty! The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note *Awesome. At. Riddles.' '''Me! *Aw, we've just been Greened! *The Nomicon! (That's your mathbook) I meant the Nomicon! *whips out the Nomicon* *Probably shouldn't have left Julian behind. *Sweet ninja, that hurt! House of 1,000 Boogers *McSquittles! LICK THE LIGHTING! *I'll be in the Nomicon! (And I'll be in Gravepunchers 4! Godzilla's Revenge! Punch Masters Edition!) *Ninja surf! *He only ate a booger, there's no ''way that can come back to haunt me! *The greatest party in the history in high school and we're not invited. This burns man, this burns deep. *Howard, I can't just ninja out because we wanna go to Bash's party. Now if Bash's stepdad was my arch nemesis or- Oh my ninja! *"A ninja must master the art of stealth". Yes, okay yes! Reveal, conceal. Conceal, reveal. Camoflauge? Oh, that is so BRUCE! *Good, it's only the cheese! Attack of the Killer Potatoes *Potato coming to life, not a big deal... *Okay, now that's a big deal! *BOOM, gravity. SCIENCE! *You know, Howard, we've learned a valuable lesson from this... (laughs) *Brown Noser! (refering to Bucky) Dawn of the Driscoll *Ninja bone dodge! *Ninja rotating table kick! *Where did your husband take -(pause)- that boy whose name I do not know. *Ninja lead! *Viceroy, just need to talk... *Jerry. Driscoll. Is. ALIVE! *And you married that wacko? *Not if I have anything to say about it- h'oh boy. Not if Viceroy has anything to say about it. A lot of science in here... *How do you like me now, homie? *Ugh, heads UP! *How does the bowtie stay on, that makes no sense! *No! N-no! Night of the Living McFizzles *Theresa, you scared the juice out of- Howard, just Howard and I'm very brave. *You're holding my hand. I mean, yo that's cool baby. Howard, you want to get in on this? *Go for it some of us are scaredy babies and some of us are me *Fine, I'm doing it. *Good, I'm gone *''Mind?'' By all means. *I'm not scared! *G-G-Ghost! That's a honkin' ghost! *You guys get out of here. *Okay, I can handle this or should I say the Ninja... Mask is with Howard! *Really? We're still doing that? Just give me the mask. *Please, Debby Kang, we're guys. Guys don't get scared. *I would be delighted. They don't call me hardcore Cunningham for nothing. *I'm not a scaredy baby! if anyone's a scaredy baby it's gotta be you. Monster Dump *Aw, that means so much to - that boy, I never heard of. *You're all kinds of schnasty! (holding Nicholas) *Um, you could take a vacation from helping my archenemy try to kill me! *If it was easy it wouldn't be awesome! We just have to find a way to get up there. *Hey, where are the victory natchaos? *Those chose were for both of us! Viva El Nomicon *Ninja flash back! *Ninja time chop! *You're giving us an F?! *An F?! *Hey look! It's that guy! *Mexican Death Bea- *It's too fast, it's too strong... *Hork up the band geek! *I am in the ZONE *(got bonked on the head) GAH, (falls in pain) NOMICON THATS A NOMICON 30 Seconds to Math *I'm the Ninja! ...Why did I say that? *Who has 5 nipples and is going to win the Battle of the Bands? These guys! Monster Drill *Free the chicken? What am I supposed to do with that? *Clouds, wind, chicken!(laughs) Chicken! Silent Punch, Deadly Punch *Winter BREAK! Stank'd to the Future *Let's skip the "roar play" and get right to the fun stuff! Wave Slayers *Howard, sometimes you have to say what the juice... WHAT THE JUICE?! Sword Quest *This isn't that bad... I was WRONG! There are so many! All of them hurting my body! Ugh, my balloon! My ballon is all I care about! Howard, do not push me, do not- Ull, I'm gonna push you back- I missed, I missed and my face is in it! Nukid on the Block *Say hello to my Ninja eye poke! *Those are ridicuolously awesome! *The class-fect isn't a real thing *I am the ninja, I like being the ninja, it's my duty. But I wouldn't expect you to understand what it means to have a duty. *The most dangerous enemy offten wears the mask of an allie, ugh, you're the enemy the Nomicon was warning me about. *Well, I guess you have to know the difference between your Franz's ''and your enemies. *Howard, I acted like a total shoob. I thought my only duty was being the ninja but I was wrong. I have two duties, a ninja duty, and a best friend duty.....No you can laugh, I said duty ''alot ''of times. Weinerman Up *Howard, bad sportsmanship does not look good on you. *That was so bruce! I give myself 1,000 ninja points! Evil Spirit Week *Photo! Bomb! Us! Now! *I might have accidentally released an ancient bird thing which possessed you. (smiles) *This is the brucest thing in the history of bruce!'' Der Monster Klub *Eh... It-it's just a game, right? Grave Puncher: The Movie! *(in high-pitched voice) There! Look! Over! There! *Yeah no, we could. We could do that. *Clouds, wind, chicken, NINJA AIR FIST!.....Okay, that air fist should've worked. *Deceit often comes at a price. We caused the mess, we gotta pay the price. I Have To Destroy The Projector! Escape from Detention Island *You've done epic damage here. Like more than usual. I think it's safer if I took this one. *Howard doesn't mean that. I mean he's saying it but he doesn't mean it. *Oh it's a dragon! *The three main rocks on this island are NINJA RING! NINJA RING! AND NINJA RING! *Something bad is about to happen. *Everyone! Escape thorough my crack! *''Relax, he's only a hologram. *No, no he's a robot. He is all robot. *Eat Lava! *Why don't you take this one big H. *See yea in detention. Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja *Gravy fries, prepare to be in my mouth! *gasp* Who? What? When? Where? Why? ''Howwwwwww? *Wait, you guys actually believe that Bash is the Ninja? Baaasssh? Bash! *I knew it! Revealing your identity is dangerous! That's exactly why I didn't do it! -(pause)- Okay, okay, I was gonna do it but I didn't, so let's move on. Ninja Camp *Mac Antfee, prepare to get your butt whooped by a nicewad. *What am I suppose to learn from thay psyco? If that's the kind of ninja I'm suppose to be, then you got the wrong freshman! *I'm not the wrong guy to be the ninja, right? *Really Nomicon, this is the past ninja you wanted me to learn from? *It's the pagoda of knowledge, and it's stupid, this whole place is stupid! How could you make the squad and I didn't? I'm the NINJA! *Oh hey Mac, thought I'd stop by. See how the whole splosions go'in. *''No, Honkin, Way!'' *Fine, just one thing, SMOKEBOMB! *Ugh, ninja camp. Great idea Howard, you know we should go again next year. Enter the Nomicon *Ain't no shame losing to the class of IN YOUR FACE! *I'm gonna wipe his butt- MINDwipe his butt is what I meant! *In the nomicon, anything is possible... Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge *Randy does all the work while Howard jumps in the last second and yanks his cheese *Hey what's this some kind of line *(to Theresa) Not a hero *This calls for a hero *I mean the Ninja not you Baby Buckaroo *THERESA!...You're holding my hand, quite a grip you got there *Randy: Theresa I don't suppose you have your twirling sticks on you * Theresa: Am I gonna get this back * Randy: No *Hey demon dogs (throws Theresa's twirling stick) fetch *Yes yes now quick everyone to the bathroom *He's yanking my cheese again *Stop yanking my cheese *Theresa: (scared) What do we do know? **Randy: (to Howard) Yeah hero, what do we do know? *Yes I would love that so would everyone else, do you have no idea where you're leading us *I have no faith in you *Randy: (scratches his head) Theresa I think you'd be safer with Howard, he's the (smacks hand to his face) real hero * Theresa: (sadlly) Really? * Randy: I'm afraid so, but, I'll be right behind you (whistles and walks away) *Little cavey for my taste *Hachi Machi! What the juice is that? *(to the Sorceress) Not gonna happen, they're long gone by now *(to Howard) You saved me *(to Howard) (laughs) Trust me, I wasn't that in to it either *(to Howard) I was wrong you're a total hero *(to Howard) Of course I'm a hero too, I mean I did banish the Sorceress back to the land of shadows *(to Bash) No Bash (raises Howard's hand) this hero will show you the way *(laughs)(sighs relieved) Smokebomb Shloomp! There It Is! *Besides when you go full-Nomicon, you go full-Nomicon, that's why it's called full-Nomicon *Pardon me, me but, what the juice *What are you doing to me *Yo, who cares what the book says *Hey, looking good girl, what's up P Slimz (opens his locker, looks at his reflection aand winks) How 'you doin' *Uh-oh this is gonna hurt *Yeah you sure about that (kicks the boombox, starts dancing and points at Bash after the wave) *Yo sup Weiner-Babe, girl how 'bout you and I get together and turn (points Heidi's nose) your me-cast into a we-cast uh-huh? *I call him NomiRandy and he's bad news *No honkin' way, I like it here *I'm Randy Cunningham, I never give up *Theresa Fowler. I'm on it *And I will, with my ninja bouquet. Theresa, these are, umm... so there's this guy, Randy Cunningham, I think that's his name, and he, and there, there was, umm... and he's sorry. Here. [puts bouquet on the ground] *It's Randy, Randy, I just met the guy, I know it's Randy.(asks Jed and Scoot) Am I wrong about this?(Jed and Scott shrugged their shoulders) sheesh, smokebomb Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja *"We went back in time!" *"Oh, boy!" *"Ok, I admit, this looks bad, but we can't give up!" *"C'mon, you stoped this guy once!" *"From where I came from, you did!" *"We're Ninjas, we never quit! I can't believe he just quit! He's the First Ninja, he's a legend! sighs Fine! If you won't help then-- interrupted by Howard" *"I'm not gonna say that!" *"No, 'cause you just did!" *"Woohoo, Mr. Sorcerer!" *"I was not ready! ninja rage NOW I'm ready!" *"Ow, my guts! He hit me in my guts!" *"Hey, First Ninja! You're back! NINJAS NEVER SAY QUIT!" *"So, that was..." *"Only one way to find out! Nomicon" *"So Bruce!" Other Quotes *'What the juice?' (Characteristic Phrase) ("Como,Cuando,QUE?" in Latin Spanish) *Smokebomb! *Oh my Ninja! *Boom! Stuck the landing! *Ah, that's wonk! *Ninja flip! *Ninja Swing *Ninja Kick *NINJA RINGS! *Slice knowing you... *En......it's just a game right? *THERESA!...You're holding my hand, quite a grip you got there *You smell like rainbows... Category:Character Quotes Category:Randy Cunningham Information Category:Main Characters